


This is how they don't meet

by RIbbon



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIbbon/pseuds/RIbbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia's life without Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how they don't meet

This is how it doesn't happen : _she blackmails him into coming with her to talk to his crazy father, and he follows because he has no choice. He calls her sweetheart, and she looks like she might punch him. He soon learns she's not to be messed with, but frankly, he doesn't feel like messing with her after a while. He knows he looks impressed. He has every right to be. He wonders what it would feel like to be truly respected by her, to be loved by her, but he lets that thought slide to the back of his mind. He's never been someone respected._

This is how he doesn't fall in love with her : _she looks at him and he no longer thinks it's too late to change and become a better man._

This is how it happens : _she finds a way to get Walter out of St. Claire's, and together, they manage to solve mysteries. There is an absence, an emptiness they can't truly understand. Walter tells her he always wanted a daughter, but even that feels wrong somehow. Why a daughter and not a son? He doesn't answer. He doesn't know._

This is how she realizes she's alone : _she whispers, "I'm scared", and no one is there to hold her._

This is how he doesn't hurt her : _her doppelganger spends a lot of time with Walter and Astrid, but they never doubt she's not who she appears to be. She succeeds in making them think she's someone else by never smiling, never joking and always picking up bland clothes in the morning. It's suffocating. She's honestly relieved when she gets home. Frank is happy to see her; it's almost as if she never left. Except something's wrong. She doesn't know what yet, but something is wrong. Everything feels too clean._

This is how she falls apart : _Walter tells her he feels sad all the time. She asks him why and he says he's probably crazy. Perhaps they damaged him so much in St. Claire's, they made him think about things that don't exist. She frowns, wonders about his words. The next day, she asks him again. "Tell me why you're sad". Walter looks at her, with tears in his eyes, and says, "I miss someone". Olivia goes home that day and cries in the shower._

This is how they don't meet : _a young boy finds her when she's lost and tells her she has to try something if she wants her world to change._

This is how it ends : A field of white tulips surround him and he wants to reach out his hand but can't. He looks at the sky, so dark, and says out loud : I'm stuck here.


End file.
